Arranged
by xthedreamer
Summary: Alex Russo and Shane Gray used to be best friends till High School changed them. Now, Shane has a bad reputation and is beginning to lose fans. Alex is a no body. What happens when they forced to fall in love? Will they be head over heels for each other or will it all burn out?
1. Chapter One

Alex is a 18 year old senior, living in the crowded streets of New York City. She goes to a private, white school filled with rich, snobby kids. How cliche you may think. Well, her father is an entrepreneur of a famous clothing line, Rosel (Ro-shell). Her mother is also in the business. They are almost never there for Alex, since their clothing line's headquarters are in Vienna, Austria. It was 7:56 AM. Alex walked down the stairs, to find her parents and her brothers sitting on the dining table, chatting.

"When did you guys come back?" "Hello Alex." Her mother smiled. "Come, take a seat." She smiled. Alex did as she was told.

"Sweetheart, we have some great news we would like to share with you." Alex smiled. "And what is that?"

Her father chuckled. "We can't tell you this right now, but we will tell you over dinner with some important guests. I need you to be on your best behavior. Okay?" "Yeah of course." Alex said, getting very curious.

She poured herself a bowl of fruit loops. She would have assumed it was going to be another boring morning, with her brothers whom she has nothing to talk about with but she was happy she got to see her parents after 3 weeks. She was curious at the "great news" her parents were going to share with her. She was swirling her spoon around in her fruit loops, trying to catch all of them.

Max interrupted the silence. "Alex might not be forever alone after all." She looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed together.

"What are you talking about?" Justin smacked him with a newspaper. "Shut up, Max!" He turned to Alex. "You know how Max can be very puerile at times."

Max crossed his arms together. "Don't use big words with me." Justin shook his head and sighed. "It means immature, Max." Max made the 'O' face and got back to eating his omelet.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, i need to head to school." She said, pushing her chair back and grabbing her backpack. "Bye sweetie." Her mother said, kissing her cheek. She nodded and headed out of the house. Max may be dumb, but he always has a point. She thought.

She saw her best friend, Harper who was grinning from ear to ear to see her best friend. "Alex!" She smiled. "Just the person i need. Does my hat go well with my shoes?!"

Alex looked at Harper, bluntly. "Yeah, they look great." She said, not even paying attention to Harper's outfit. Alex was too tired to be thinking. That's what she gets for staying up all night, watching Vampire Diaries.

Once they walked inside the building, they said goodbye and parted their ways to their classes.

Alex went to her English class. She was trying to get her work done, but what happened this morning kept interrupting her thoughts, not allowing to her to complete her work.

Focus, Alex, focus. She thought. It wasn't her fault. Not only did her parents distract her from her work, who honestly cared about Homer and his story. It was so boring, anyways. She sometimes wished she was like her brother, Justin.

He is a perfectionist. He has the perfect grades, the perfect relationship, perfect everything. He is in his second year at Yale. What confuses Alex is how her brother is the complete opposite.

He is dumber than a dog. And Alex? She's a daydreamer, a slacker but still manages to bring in grades higher than a 85. How can her parents complain?

Alex's POV

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell. I quickly gathered my things and headed into my favorite class, History. Only because my best friend is in it. I walked into the class and sat in my seat. I smiled when i saw Harper walk in. "Alex! I need to tell you something!"

Here goes her problems with Zeke. I don't know why she's so nervous around him, he's a complete loser, not to be rude. "I saw Zeke and he winked at me. I was about to say something but i tripped over a book and almost fell!" I chuckled at her fail attempt to talk to her crush. "Zeke is a dork, it's not hard to talk to him." Harper gasped. "He is not." She said, defensively.

"Alright class, open your textbooks to page 86 and begin copying down the 2nd paragraph." Mr. Ralph said. Great, we always have to do work in his class. It sucks because Harper starts zoning out and actually concentrates on her work.

I heard some giggling and rolled my eyes. Once again, Shane Gray was making out with some girl in class. It kind of bothered me because it was distracting me from my work.

"Get a fucking room, please." I spat. Shane pulled away and glared at me. "Do you have a problem, Russo?" "Yeah i do. You're so loud and annoying."

The teacher cleared his throat. "Do we have a problem?" He asked. "No." I muttered. Shane smirked and went back to what he was doing. Meet Shane Gray, everyone. The school's biggest pervert, jerk, heartbreaker, asshole.. the list goes on. He used to be in a band with his brothers but it didn't work out and they decided to take a break for a few years. Every girl in this school has a crush on him, except for me and Harper. The girls who still have some sanity left in them.

I was happy when school was over. My driver waved as he spotted me. I get in the car and tell him to hurry home. It was bothering me. What happy news for me? Why did Max say i won't be forever alone anymore? Are they getting me a cat? I rather be alone than have a furry thing stare at me and remind me how of my future, woman with 12 cats. Whatever. As soon as we reached my mansion. I ran out.

"Miss Russo!" My chauffeur yelled behind me. "You forgot your sunglasses." Screw it. I'll get it later. I rushed into the house.

"Good afternoon, Miss Alex." Darty, my loyal maid smiled at me. "Hey Darty." "Miss Alex, Miss Russo tell me to tell you to meet her in office." She said with her thick, Russian accent. "Alright." I smiled and walked into her office.

"Hello Alexandra." My mom said. Whenever she said my full first name, it meant she was taking business. "I want you to get ready for the dinner tonight." She said, her eyes never leaving the computer. "Oh! Also, dress decent okay? I picked out a dress which is in your room." I raised an eyebrow. Since when did it matter to her how i dressed.

I walked into my room, threw my bag on the floor and saw the dress on the bed. I took off my clothes and slipped on the dress. It was a black sweetheart dress but it had a thick strap going up my shoulder.

At the waist, it tightened and was tied with a big light pink bow. Below the waist was layers of ruffles and it landed at my mid-thigh. It complimented all of my curves. I felt a little awkward since it was a little too short. I put on some black sheer leggings. I put my hair up and left down my side bangs. I was applied two coats of Dior mascara and a pink lipgloss with gold shimmers in it.

The bell rang and I was a little nervous. Why is this concerning me? I walked down the stairs to greet the guests. I saw Mrs. Gray and Mr. Gray talking to my parents.

The Grays and we go way back. When we were little kids, we would all play and be really close. Unfortunately, high school changed us all, except for Jason and my brother Justin. They have been best friends since they were 5 and they still are today. It may sound weird, but me and Shane used to be best friends, till we just became distant. We both changed.

I shook hands with her and she pulled me into a hug. "Alex!" She exclaimed. "Mrs. Gray." I fake smiled. I used to love Mrs. Gray but now when i see her, it's just so awkward and i don't know what to say to her.

"Hey Alex." Jason smiled. "Hey Jason." I replied, hugging him. I see Jason ten times a day. He's like my older brother.

"Hey Nate." I smiled, pulling him into a hug. It was always awkward talking to Nate. Since he was always quiet and shy. Even when we were little kids, he wouldn't talk much. "Hey Alex." He replied.

Then I saw the familiar tall, brown haired figure standing. I wanted to claw my eyes out. I didn't even bother saying hi to him. I rolled my eyes at him. Shane scanned me from head to toe. It made me feel uncomfortable because it felt like his eyes were burning through me. His eyes were ice cold and his face was straight.

He looked at me sternly. He walked right past me, his shoulder bumping into mine. I scoffed. We sat at the table and began eating.

Everyone is laughing and chatting. I don't even see the point of having this dinner. Then my mother tells everyone to quiet down.

"So as well know, Nate, Jason and Shane were in the band, Connect 3. Well, Mr. Gray, their father and manager wanted to bring them back." She smiled.

Ah, yes. Connect 3, the Beatles wanna be band. They kept thinking they're going to get somewhere, but they didn't. Their music is no where near comparable to other bands. Unfortunately, majority of the girls in my school disagree. They love Connect 3.

Mrs. Gray added on. "Unfortunately, Shane seems to be out of line these days." She glared at Shane who was rolling his eyes.

"He needs clean up his act. And remembering the good ol' days, where Alex and Shane were best friends and how Shane was back then. We want that Shane to come back and so we're arranging a marriage between Shane and Alex."

Shane sprayed what he was drinking out of his mouth which made half of the table gasp. Give my slow brain 3 seconds to process what she just said. "MARRIAGE?!" I choked.


	2. Chapter Two

Alex's mom gave me a death stare. "Yes Alex." Laughter spilled out of her mouth. She doesn't know how, but she just burst out laughing, causing everyone to look at her with confusion painted on their faces.

"You're joking, right? Okay mom, dad, just tell us the real reason why we're having this dinner." Mr. Russo looked around. "Um, Alex this is the reason why we called this dinner."

Her smile dropped to a frown. "You do realize you're ruining my life, right?" Shane asked, dropping his napkin. "How does us getting married going to fix anything?" His face turning red, trying to keep all the anger in.

"Mrs. Gray, me and Shane don't talk another, let alone, we can't stand each other. This is a bad idea." Alex stated. Her mother interrupted her. "Alex.." Her mom said, putting her hand on Alex's.

"You guys made such a cute couple back in middle school, and you still do. You guys were best friends. What's wrong with you both?" Mrs. Russo said, looking at them both.

"Mrs. Russo, things changed." Shane spat. "You mean YOU changed." Alex stated. Shane glared at her. "No, i didn't. You did." He replied. "Oh, right, because I was the one who was desperate for popularity. I was the one who became fake to be impress others, right Shane?" She spat. Shane opened his mouth to say something.

Mrs. Russo stopped them both. "That's enough. What we said was final and no more arguing." Shane rolled his eyes and looked at his brothers who gave him a shrug.

SHANE'S POV

I don't know why my parents are making me do this. Me and Alex used to be best friends till she started acting like she was too good to hang with me and my friends. I tried to be nice to Alex, but she's so obnoxious.

The rest of the dinner I stayed quiet. My parents tried to get me into the conversation but i refused to speak. I'm not even in college yet and they think it's okay to make life decisions for me.

Not only that, I'm going out with Mitchie right now. I'm already in a relationship and they know that. I didn't want to create a big fight with them because it would be rude to do that in front of Alex's family.

Yeah, I have manners. Alex makes me seem like I'm a heartless douche bag. Although, i can be like that sometimes.

We were in the car and my dad interrupted my thoughts. "Shane, are you alright?" I scoffed. "Funny you're asking me this, you do realize i have a girlfriend right?"

My mom looked at me sternly. "Well, you're going to be with Alex, so it's best you break up with Mitchie." I laughed. "I'm not going to break up with her any time soon." "SHANE!" My mom yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Two can play at this game.


	3. Chapter Three

The next day in school, Alex was at her locker grabbing her books.

"Oh Shane! You're so funny!" Mitchie laughed. Alex rolled her eyes as they passed by her. Shane put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Alex laughed. Was this supposed to make her jealous?

Mitchie is a huge bitch. She's been out to get Alex since freshman year. Because Shane and Alex used to be best friends, Alex was a threat to Mitchie.

Alex turned around and saw the whole group chilling by their lockers which was only a few feet away from hers. She hated that group. She used to be a part of that group till she walked away from them. All they did was put others down and shove their tongues down each others throats.

Alex grabbed her things and walked past them. They all shot her glares. She didn't care. She walked right past them to her class.

The bell rang and the teacher started talking. "Okay, class. Today we are going to do matrixes. You probably learned this from your previous math class, if you didn't, you're lucky i'm reviewing it. So pay attention."

Matrixes are a piece of cake. Alex began copying down the problems he was writing on the board. "Okay, i'll show you how to do numbers 1 and 2, but you guys have to do the rest by yourself."

And the queen bitch walked in. "Mitchie, why are you late?" The teacher asked. "Uh, i was in the bathroom." She rolled her eyes and took a seat. Sometimes Alex wonders what Shane saw in Mitchie. She was everything Shane hated.

Flashback~

_They were sitting on the swings in the park. Alex and Shane were having a competition to see who swings higher. They were in the 7th grade at the time._

_"I win!" Shane exclaimed. "Whatever." Alex said, in defeat. "I'm so dizzy right now." He said, jumping off the swing and sitting on the floor. Alex got off and sat next to him._

_"Shane, we're going to high school soon!" She said, in excitement. "I know, I'm going to get all the girls." Alex rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "Okay, Shane, Okay." She laughed._

_"What do you see in a girl, anyways?" She asked. "That's a good question.. Well she has to be hot." Alex rolled her eyes. "She has to be cool with my best friend." He smiled, nudging Alex. Alex smiled. "She has to be smart. I hate those dumb girls. She needs to understand me, someone who is always there for me, who listens to me." He said._

_Alex nodded. "What do you see in a guy, Alex?" He asked. Before Alex can say anything, he answered his own question. "I know, I know! He has to be cute, and nice and sweet and cute and someone who's going to listen to my girl problems, and let's not forget cute." He said in a high pitched voice._

_Alex gasped. "How did you know?!" She laughed. He shrugged. "I guess I know you more than you know yourself." He smiled._

Flashback end~

Those things that were not in Mitchie. All she cared about was having him in her pants. She shook her head. She then mentally slapped herself for thinking about Shane and all those past memories. It's her parents fault. If they didn't say she had to be with him, she wouldn't be reminiscing.

She shook away her thoughts and focused on the problems.

Meanwhile, Shane was in his english class. They were reading a story about Homer. Shane will still pissed from last night.

"Hey Gray, whatchu thinking about?" Said Dean who interrupted Shane's thoughts. "What? Nothing." Shane said.

"What year was Holmer born in?" Harper raised her hand. "Of course, nerd is always the first one to raise her hand." Shane sneered.

Harper put her hand down when she heard what he said. Dean nudged Shane. "Hey man, don't be mean." Shane raised his eyebrow at Dean. "Since when did you care about Harper?"

"Okay, so." Dean whispered. "You know Alex right?" Shane rolled his eyes when he heard the name. Not again. "Yeah." "She likes Mason." Shane dropped his pen. "She likes Mason?!" He said, shocked. "Sh. yeah."

Shane turned back to his book. Alex likes Mason, huh? Shane smirked. The bell rang and he walked out of class. He met up with Mitchie and kissed her.

"Hey Shane." Mitchie grinned. "Hey." Shane smiled. "You know Alex right?" Mitchie rolled her eyes. "What about her?" She said, crossing her arms. "Well, she likes Mason." Mitchie started laughing. "Really?"

Shane knew Mitchie couldn't keep a secret and would spread it. "Well, i have to get to my next class. Bye." She smiled and kissed him goodbye.

By lunchtime, everyone was talking about Alex and Mason. Harper ran up to Alex, who walked out of her Physics class. "ALEX!" "Yeah?" Alex replied.

"Everyone thinks you like Mason." Alex almost dropped her text book. "WHAT?! Ew, i don't like Mason!" "Well, they spread a rumor." Harper said. "I overheard Dean talking about you. He told Shane that you like Mason." Alex scoffed. "Shane must've told big mouth Mitchie who told everyone!"

This ticked Alex off. She walked into the cafeteria with Harper following her. "Alex, stop. Don't." Harper called. "No, Harper. I'm sick of them trying to dominate this school and lying to embarrass others."

She walked up to their table and they looked at her with disgust. "What the fuck is your problem?" She looked at Shane. "What are you talking about?" He acted like he didn't know.

"I'm so sick of you guys trying to ruin others lives. Listen here you pathetic bitch, instead of sitting with your fat ass and spreading rumors about me, how about you get a life? God Mitchie, you're a bitch and you always will be." Alex exclaimed at Mitchie.

Mitchie gasped. "Alex, you need to shut up." Shane glared at Alex. "You're just as shallow as her."

"Listen bitch, this is coming from a no body. Like why do you even exist?" Mitchie sneered. "Please Alex, go back to the library, nerd."

Alex laughed. "I rather be a nerd than be a dumb ass like you. Is that why you always want Shane in your pants? Because when he finally sees how stupid you are, I'm pretty sure he's going to run away."

Alex walked away. "Aren't you going to say anything to her?!" Mitchie exclaimed at Shane. But it was too late to say anything because Alex walked away before they can say something.


	4. Chapter Four

Alex came home to find her room empty and boxes in the living room. She ran to her mom's office. Her mom looked up. "Oh hello Alexandra, you're home." Alex raised her eyebrow. "What happened to my stuff?" Her mom put her glasses down and got up from the desk. "Oh, you are moving in with the Grays." Alex's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT?" She yelled. "WHY?" Her mother glared at her. "Lower your tone, Alexandra." Alex rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot. You just love ruining my life, don't you?" Alex walked out of the office.

"Alex!" Her mother yelled. "What?" Alex turned around. Thresea sighed. "We're dropping you off right now." "Are you serious, mom?"

Darty, her maid, handed me my bag before Alex sat in the backseat of the car. "I'm sorry Miss Alex. I wish you not go."

"Darty, if i commit suicide, you know why." She replied. Darty gasped. "Miss Alex! you no talk like this. You marry boy, you fall love, you have baby!" Darty grinned.

Alex scrunched up her nose. "Stop before i puke."

She sat in the car and they drove off to the Grays' estate. "Be on your best behavior, Alex." Her dad said. "Yeah yeah, whatever." She muttered.

Alex's parents dropped her off at the Grays'. "Alex sweetheart!" Mrs. Gray smiled and hugged her. Shane rolled his eyes. "Shane, won't you show Alex the room?"

"Whatever." He muttered and walked with Alex following behind him. He showed her the room. "Oh my god. we're sharing a room?" He glared at her. "Yeah." Alex rolled her eyes. "Could this get any more worse?" She muttered.

He closed the door. "You need to stop insulting Mitchie, you hurt her feelings." He looked at her, sternly. Alex rolled her eyes. "Right, because I was going to be nice after she spreads things about me." He scoffed.

"It's funny how you think you're so cool when you're just a loser. You're pathetic, you're ugly, you're nothing, Alex. I don't know why I was best friends with you. It was a big mistake and thank god, you aren't anymore."

The last line broke Alex. Tears streamed down her face. She bit her lip and kept blinking to keep them in, but it was too late. Shane looked at her. "Wait, Alex. I didn't mean it." His face expression softened.

He grabbed her and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Alex." She pushed him off but he grabbed onto her tighter. She gave up and just stayed there. He sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. Her tears fell onto his shirt. He didn't care, he just held her.

It reminded them of the old times when they were in 8th grade.

Flashback

_"Shane." Alex called, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong, Alex?" He asked. "He broke up with me." Alex cried. Shane hugged her._

_"He's not worth it." He rubbed Alex's back soothingly. "I'm not good enough for him." She said. Shane pulled Alex away and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes._

_"Alex, you are beautiful, smart, funny, a great listener. You can act like you're one of the guys and you can be girly at the same time. It's so easy to tell you anything because you're trustful and always give the best advice. You're everything a guy wants." _

_Alex smiled. "Shane, this is why you're my best friend. You can lie and make a person feel ten times better." Shane frowned. "Alex.. I wasn't kidding. You are amazing." Alex hugged him. "Thank you, Shane."_

_"Anytime, Alex, anytime." He smiled. She wiped the tears away and smiled. "Race you back to the house?" He smirked._

_"You're on." They both ran at the speed of a lightning bolt. _

Flashback

After Alex calmed down, he looked down at her. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Alex. I don't know what i was thinking." She didn't reply. She just kept looking down.

He lifted her chin up with his finger. "Alex." He looked into her eyes. He sighed again. "I'm sorry for bailing on you, for pushing you away and acting like you meant nothing to me."

"It's okay." She muttered. She looked away and got up from his lap.


	5. Chapter Five

"I can't believe you two graduated!" Mrs. Gray exclaimed. "Yeah." They both mutter in their gowns. Today was Alex and Shane's graduation. Let's go back a little.

"We call Shane Gray to the stage!" Everyone cheered. Everyone loved Shane and we winked at everyone as he walked across stage and grabbed his diploma. He shook his heads with the principal and his teachers and walked off stage with his hands in the air.

Alex was far behind, since her name started with an R. "Alex Russo!" The principal shouted. Some clapped, some stayed quiet. Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed her diploma. She walked off stage ignoring the teachers and principal.

Mr and Mrs. Russo took pictures with Alex. "My baby is growing up!" Thresea shouted and hugged Alex. "Well done, Alex. I'm proud of you." Justin smiled. "Yeah yeah." She muttered.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Gray and Mr. Gray were doing the same. Mitchie walked up to Shane. "Shane!" She smiled and walked over to him.

"Mitchie." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You guys know Mitchie, right?" He smiled. They fake smiled. "Hi Mitchie." They muttered.

"If you'll excuse us." Shane pulled Mitchie to the side. "Mitchie, we need to talk." "What is it?" She smiled. "I'm breaking up with you." Her smile turned to a frown. "What?!" He looked at her confused. "I.. am.. breaking.. up.. with.. you."

"OMG, WHY?" She shouted. "I can't believe you, Shane!" He shrugged. "You're boring, Mitchie." Mitchie started screaming.

All eyes were on her now. Alex looked to see Mitchie crying and Shane walking away. Alex laughed on the inside. That's what she gets.

Mr and Mrs. Gray walked over to the Russo's. "Congratulations Alex." Mr. Gray smiled. "Thanks." Alex replied. "Now we can finally start the wedding preparations." "Right." Alex fake smiled. "I'm going to go look for Harper." She smiled, leaving the parents talking about the wedding.

"HARPER!" Alex shouted. "ALEX!" Harper yelled back and hugged her. "I'm so glad we are finally done with high school!" "Me too!" Harper grinned. "Zeke asked me out." Alex gasped. "FINALLY! I'm so happy for you girl!" She hugged her and squealed.

"Alex! Let's go!" Max called. Alex turned to Harper. "Call me and tell me every single detail okay!" She grinned and walked away to catch up to her family.

"You guys should come over for dinner!" Mrs. Gray smiled. "That would be lovely. We should." Mrs. Russo smiled, looking at Mr. Russo. "Great, so come by 6, okay?" She smiled.

"Come on Alex." Mrs. Gray called. "You're with us now." She smiled. Alex waved to her family and walked with Shane and his family.

"I never thought Shane would actually graduate." Jason chuckled. "Ha ha, very funny." Shane said, sarcastically. "Yeah Shane, this is your biggest achievement." Nate laughed. "Shane, what did you do to your teachers to make you pass?" Jason laughed. Shane rolled his eyes and mocked Jason. "What did you do to your teachers to make you pass?" That comment made Alex giggle a little.

"See, I'm not the only one who finds it funny!" Jason said and put his arms around Alex and Shane and squeezed them. "Group hug!" He pulled Nate in and squeezed all three of them. They all groaned. "Jason!"

He pulled away and started laughing. They entered the Grays' estate. "I can't believe you two graduated!" Mrs. Gray exclaimed. "Yeah." They both mutter in their gowns.

Shane broke up with Mitchie, Alex and Shane both graduated, this day obviously couldn't get ruined.

"Tomorrow, we're going dress shopping for the wedding." Mrs. Gray smiled, writing it in her planner. Alex and Shane looked at each other wide-eyed. "What?!"

"Yeah, we can now start planning your wedding." She smiled. Wrong, this day just got ruined. "Great." Alex muttered and walked to her room. She jumped on the bed and took a peaceful nap.

"Alex." She heard someone call. "What?" She asked. "Get up, it's time for dinner." They shook her. "I don't want to get up." She whined and sunk her head into the pillow. "Fine, i'll call Shane to wake you up." Alex's eyes burst open. "I'm up! I'm up!" Nate laughed.

"Let's go Alex." Alex washed her face and ran down the stairs. She saw her family sitting on the dining table with the Grays'. "I bet it takes forever waking Alex up." "It does!" Everyone shouted. "Hey!" Alex laughed.

"How's it going with you two?" Mrs. Russo asked. "Great, we're like made for each other!" Shane said sarcastically. "Oh come on, you guys don't give each other a chance." "Not with this again." Alex said. "Can't we enjoy this dinner without talking about all of this?"

"We have to talk about this." Mrs. Gray said. Alex and Shane sighed. The whole dinner they had to hear their parents go on and on about the wedding and their siblings weren't helping them either. They kept instigating, making their parents go deeper in discussion about it. They just wanted to stuff their ears with cotton.


	6. Chapter Six

Shane and Alex were walking with Mrs. Gray. They were going dress shopping for Alex. They were getting frustrated by the minute.

"Mom. Can we just cancel the wedding please?" "Absolutely not." She replied. "Now where is that shop?" Alex groaned. "Mrs. Gray, can't we go some other time?"

Mrs. Gray turned around. "Alex, wedding dresses take time." Alex frowned. "Ah, here it is." They went inside the shop.

"Hello Kathy." Mrs. Gray smiled. "Hey!" Kathy, the store worker replied as she hugged Mrs. Gray.

Mrs. Gray started to talk to Kathy about the wedding and about the dress. Alex sat down on a bench and Shane just walked around. Kathy came up to her. "Hello Alex, nice to meet you. I'm Kathy." She said, sticking her hand out. "I'm Alex." Alex smiled as she shook her hand.

"Okay, sweetie. Take off your shoes. We're going to give you some dresses to wear." "Okay.." She said, getting up. Shane sat down on the bench while Mrs. Gray pushed her into the fitting room with a dress. Alex went in and came out. She stood up at the stand while they examined the dress. The dress was pure white, with red roses at the bottom as a border. It had ruffles and was flared.

"I don't like it.." Alex said. "It has too many ruffles and it is really uncomfortable." "Hmm.. You're right." Mrs. Gray said.

She picked another dress and gave it to Alex. Alex walked back in and came out. The dress was white with white sequins and was layered. Alex looked at Mrs. Gray and nodded 'No.'

They spent two hours looking for dresses. Alex eventually got tired and was exhausted.

"Mrs. Gray, I don't think I can try on anymore dresses. I'm tired." Alex said, sitting on the steps in front of the fitting room. She tried on numerous amounts of dresses.

From ruffled to sequined to silk. She just couldn't find the right one. "Don't worry Alex, we'll find one." She smiled at Alex.

Alex didn't want her to find one. Alex wanted her to leave the store and to cancel the wedding. But that just wasn't going to happen. Kathy picked up a dress from the rack.

"How about this one?" She asked. Alex examined the dress. It looked really pretty. Alex changed inside the fitting room to the dress. She came out. Alex looked down at the dress. It barely had any sleeves. it was just thick straps on her shoulders and it had 3 layers at the bottom.

Mrs. Gray turned to Shane. "Shane.. What do you think?" Shane shrugged. Mrs. Gray went over to Shane and started whispering to him. Alex saw him rolling his eyes.

"I don't like it." He said. He got up and started looking for dresses. Alex sat there waiting, as he looked through the racks to find a decent one. Eventually, he pick a dress and threw it at Alex then sat back down. Alex rolled her eyes and went back into the fitting room.

She looked at the dress. It was okay. she thought. She was trying to put on the dress but the dress was a little tight. She has to force it down. She could hardly breathe in the dress. She looked at the dress. It was a little showy but it looked nice on her. It complimented her body. It was sleeveless and was tight around her bust but was padded for extra support. It was tight down to her hips and then started to get more flowy. Kathy and Mrs. Gray stood up as she walked out of the fitting room. "She looks beautiful." Kathy said.

Alex twirled around in the dress. Shane sat there, texting someone on his phone. "Shane.. Do you like the dress?" Mrs. Gray asked. Shane glanced up, then went back to his phone. "Yeah." "Okay." Mrs. Gray clapped and rubbed her hands. "We got the dress."

Alex went back into the fitting room. She tried to get out of the dress. Uh Oh. Alex thought. Alex peeked through the fitting room door. Mrs. Gray and Kathy were on the other side of the store.

"Mrs. Gray?" She called out. She was too far away. She looked around and saw Shane. Gross, she wasn't going to ask him. But the dress wouldn't budge. "Shane!" Alex whispered. "What?" He said, still looking at his phone.

"Uh.. well.." Alex tried to find a way to put it. "Can you not waste my time?" "Fuck you, then." Alex replied. He sighed. "No, seriously. What is it?" "...The dress is stuck." She said. "Good luck." Shane said.

"No. You picked this lousy dress, now help me." Shane rolled his eyes and got up. He went inside of the dressing room. He started smirking. Alex glared at him. "You better stop thinking what you are thinking." His smirk grew even more as he helped her pull the dress off of her body to reveal she was wearing a long tank top that landed right below her bosom.

She saw the look on his face and laughed. "Nice try." He muttered something and walked out.

Alex put on her clothes and walked out with the dress. Mrs. Gray came back with the order slip. "The size is right so we can get it by the 19th which is 3 weeks from now?"

She asked Kathy. "Yes, the dress should be done by the 19th. If not, I will call you in case anything happens and we need to extend the time for whatever purpose."

Alex wanted to tell her the dress was tight and if she can get a size larger but Mrs. Gray was focused on Kathy and didn't listen to her. "Oh, this wedding is going to be perfect!"

"Mrs. Gr-" "We got the dress out of the way and now we have so much more to do." "Good luck with everything Mrs. Gray." Kathy smiled. "You too, Alex." She looked at Alex. Alex fake smiled. "Thanks."

Alex, Shane and Mrs. Gray walked out of the shop. Shane was doomed. He couldn't believe he was going to get married. He didn't want to. He looked over at Alex who wasn't smiling either. It wasn't fair.

How did she know about his reputation anyway? She was never home. It must have been Jason or Nate who told her about it. He ran his fingers through his hair. What will his friends say? It is embarrassing to say he has to marry Alex.

Although, Alex went out with his friend, Dean a few months ago. They broke up but neither of them mentioned what happened. His other friend Stewie used to be friends with her but they stopped talking to. She stopped talking to him too. She had a chance to be with the populars. Why did she refuse? She acted like a sore loser but she really wasn't. She had the looks, the body. She just chose to be the way she is. Regardless, he didn't want to marry her. "Is everything alright, Shane?" Mrs. Gray asked. Shane ignored her.

Mrs. Gray sighed. "Look, I know you both hate me right now. But you guys just don't understand. This really is for the best. You guys have to give each other a chance."

Alex and Shane both stayed quiet. Mrs. Gray looked at them. "I'm late for my meeting." She said, looking at her watch. "I have to be there. It is important. So you guys, be good." She waved goodbye and started calling someone on her phone.

Shane started walking, ignoring Alex. Alex walked in the opposite direction of him. A girl walked by. "Hey." She said to Shane. Shane winked at her and smirked at Alex. Alex rolled her eyes. She wanted to just walk away but she didn't know how to get home. She had to follow Shane unfortunately.


	7. Chapter Seven

A long chapter, hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Shane and Alex are doing the same things, arguing and trying to convince their parents to cancel the wedding. The more they try to prevent it, the more their parents push them into it. And today is the guests list creation. Shane and Alex are too embarrassed to even invite their friends.<p>

"Okay, i want you both to make a list of who you are going to invite to the wedding." Mrs. Gray said, handing both of them a notepad. "Im not inviting my friends." Shane said.

"It would be better if you didn't.. After all, this is a wedding. I don't want your little friends thinking it is a party." Shane rolled his eyes. "Maybe i will." Shane replied, smiling. "No funny business, got that?" Mrs. Gray said sternly. "Any who, Alex.. You can invite whomever you please." Mrs. Gray smiled before walking out the house.

Alex slumped onto the couch. She wrote down one name, Harper Finkle. "Well.. My guest list is done." Shane looked over at her list. "Im not surprised."

Alex glared at Shane. "And what is that supposed to mean? I have friends but i rather not invite them because the minute they see your face, they will run away, scared leaving me embarrassed." Shane chuckled.

"Your friends would kill to see me. I'm Shane Gray." Alex got up. "And that doesn't mean a thing." She grabbed her list and walked away. Shane stared at the blank yellow paper. Who is he even going to invite? It would ruin his reputation.

He thought about it for another minute before putting down the notepad. He is definitely not going to invite anyone. He'll be the laughing stock in front of everyone.

Mrs. Gray crossed the last thing off the list. "We're going to have ice sculptures, tons of flowers, the catering is taken care of, the band is taken care. Everything is done." Mrs. Gray happily said as she sat down.

"Now.." She looked at Alex and Shane. "We have to set up the engagement party.." She grinned. Alex and Shane both jumped up. "WHAT?

Alex was getting ready for it. She didn't want the party, because they were going to be engaged. She had her make up done and now was wearing her dress. It was white, and layered. It had black crochet designs and white rhinestones. It was right above her knees.

Her best friend was sitting on the bed, giggling. "Harper.. Shut it." Alex turned to them. "I can't believe it! My best friend getting married to the school's ass." Harper said, happily. "Why is that a happy thing?" Alex said while putting her earrings on. "Because.. it's romantic! He'll change for you. You'll be deeply in love." Harper squealed.

"Whatever happened to he is the enemy?" She turned to look at Harper. Harper put her hand on Alex's shoulder. "He's hot and he's going to be stuck with you forever. What more do you want?"

Alex stared at Harper in disbelief. "What did you do to my best friend?" "Smile, Alex. It isn't even that bad. He can be sweet... uh, at times. He can also be.. look Alex, the point is that people can change." Alex sighed.

Shane on the other hand, had on a gray suit. His hair was shiny and gelled up. His face was cleanly shaved. His eyebrows trimmed. He didn't want to be in the party either. His brothers were sitting with him.

"I'm happy for you, man." Jason said. Shane glared at Jason. "You are very lucky to have a girl like Alex, Shane. She isn't like all the other girls. Most girls care about pleasure. She looks at whats in there." Jason poked his chest to show where the heart is.

"I don't care what she is. I don't want to marry her." Shane sighed. "If i was in your place, i'd be thankful. " Nate said. "You're not in my place. So it's easy for you to say." Shane said. "We sure would love to be." Jason said, grinning. Shane rolled his eyes.

At the party, Shane and Alex shook hands with every person coming to greet them. They both fake smiled and said thank you politely to every compliment given, even though they wanted to puke with disgust.

"When do you think this party is going to be over?" Alex asked as she leaned against a table with her hands on top of it. "It better be soon." Shane also leaning on the table with his hand in his pocket. He took a sip of his drink. "This is all for publicity, isn't it?" Alex said, shaking her head. "They both did this to raise their businesses."

Shane looked over at Alex. "Yeah, Ms. I want to marry Shane. Now you know." "Why are you always being a jerk?" "Why are you always being annoying?" Mrs. Russo came up to them with a camera. "Smile!" Alex and Shane looked at her bluntly. "Turn those frowns upside down, i mean it." She said sternly. They both sighed and got off of the table. They both smiled as she took the picture. "Perfect!" She examined the picture.

"May i say what a lovely couple they make." A man who looked like he was in his mid 30's said. "Oh yes!" Mrs. Russo said, while walking with him to the other side of the room.

Harper walks up to Shane and Alex. "Can i steal my best friend for a second?" "Go ahead, i didn't even want her in the first place. " Alex rolled her eyes and walked with Harper to the couch.

"So.. How is it going?" "Horrible." Harper frowned. "Give him a chance, Alex. " "No." Harper put her hands on her hips. "Go and have an actual conversation with him." Alex glared at Harper. "Why should I?"

Harper looked at her best friend. "This is your chance to become best friends again. It's like you guys were meant to be!" Alex looked at her in disbelief. "Since when did you think we were meant to be. We hate him, remember?"

"Alex, it's faith. You guys are back in the same position you were as kids. Remember when you were 4 and you had to move here. Your mom made you friends with them but you didn't want to because you missed your old place. Well, same here."

Alex was shocked at Harper's answer. She squinted her eyes at Harper before getting up and looking for Shane. "You better be right about this."

Alex spent 15 minutes for Shane and he was nowhere to be found. She opened the door to the guest bedroom to find Shane sitting with another girl. His back was turned to the door and his hand was running up and down the girl's leg.

Alex looked closely and saw it was Mitchie. Alex's mouth dropped and she quickly closed the door before sneaking upstairs to the roof. She walked over to the ledge and just stared at the sunset. Alex was feeling a little hurt. Why does she care?

She hates him just as much as he hates her. She bit her lip at that thought. She felt like crying. This is why she didn't want to give him another chance. Harper was obviously wrong.

She wasn't going to let him ruin her mood. She inhaled and exhaled breaths before opening the roof door and walking back downstairs.

"Alex! Where were you?" Mrs. Gray asked. "Oh, i was looking for my bag. I can't seem to find it. It has my camera." Mrs. Gray pointed to the table. "It's right there."

"Oh! Thank you!" Alex smiled and grabbed it. She turned on the camera and took a picture of Harper and Zeke who were sitting on the couch, talking. She smiled. They looked so cute together. She stood there, adoring them when she felt someone's hand on her hip.

She turned and saw it was Shane. He smiled and took out a ring from his pocket. He got down on one knee and looked up at Alex. Everyone turned and took out their cameras.

"I love you, Alex." Alex looked at him wide-eyed. What was happening? He was just with Mitchie. How did his mom force him to put on a smile that looks so real and do this? "Having you by my side is what completes me. Will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?"

Tears trickled down Alex's cheek. Everyone went into awe when they saw her crying. She bit her lip. "Yes."

Everyone cheered and cameras flashed like crazy. He got up and placed the ring on her ring finger. He smiled and pulled her closer to him. He leaned in, his pink, soft lips so close to hers. He kissed her. His hand placed on her cheek. Her heart beat faster and faster. She kissed him back.

Tears streamed down her face like a water fall in Niagara Falls. Those tears weren't out of happiness. She looked around the room, everyone was smiling and clapping. This wasn't real. It was all fake. It was a show. Shane didn't mean what he said, what he did. She wished it was. She wished what he said was real.

Harper made her realize she still had feelings for him but kept pushing them away. She did love him. But he didn't love her.


	8. Chapter Eight

Alex's eyes were swollen and her mood was down the whole day. Not only is he still going out with Mitchie, she's about to marry someone who doesn't love her. She felt so stupid. Why does she care? Is she starting to have feelings for him? Thats impossible. She hated Shane.

But she loved his smile. The way his soft pink lips would perk up and stretch across his face showing his pearly white teeth. Alex shook her head. Snap out of it, Alex. This is Shane we're talking about. He's a jerk. Who cares what he does?

She sighed and blamed Harper for her mixed emotions.

"Two weeks left before the wedding. I'm so excited!" Mrs. Gray grinned. "Yeah! Me too." Alex smiled. "Im glad to see you both come around." She smile, putting her hand on Alex's shoulder. "It's no biggie. I just realized that how can i hate something i haven't tried?"

"Thats the spirit!" Mrs. Gray grabbed her planner and walked into her home-office, reviewing everything.

"So now you actually want the wedding to happen?" Shane asked. "No." Alex said. "I'm sure you still don't want to either, since you're obviously still with Mitchie."

Shane furrowed his eyebrows together. "Wait, what? I dumped her!" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Shane, i saw her at the party!" He pulled his head back. "Crap. I dumped her but she came back and i was trying to tell her I'm over her, but she just doesn't get it. Then i told her i was going out with you and she got angry and left."

"You told her you were going out with me?" Alex asked. "Yeah, i mean aren't we?" He replied, confused. "I don't know, i mean yeah, i guess." She mumbled.

They were interrupted by Alex's phone ringing. She checked the caller ID. "Oh, it's Mason. If you'll excuse me." She said, getting up. "Wait, i thought you didn't like him."

She shrugged and walked away and he heard a "Hey" in distance.

Shane furrowed his eyebrows together. Why would she be talking to Mason? They cannot go out. She's going to be my wife. Not that i want her to be. There is no way in hell shes going to be talking to another guy. I mean Alex is mine. She said she didn't like him. What if he tried to get with her? He better not. He thought.

Meanwhile with Alex

"Hey mom!" Alex said over the phone. "Hey sweetie, how is everything going?"

"Oh, it's lovely, mom. Two more weeks left! I cannot wait." Alex rolled her eyes. "Mhm, i knew you would like him." Mrs. Russo smiled. "Yeah, I'm going crazy over him, Mom." She rolled her eyes again.

"Okay, well ill see you soon, sweetheart." "Okay." "I love you, Alex." "I love you too." Shane walked into the room. "Yeah yeah, it was really really nice talking to you." Alex said over the phone.

"Aw, Alex! It was nice talking to you too, sweetie." "Alright, bye." Alex smiled and hung up the phone. Shane squinted his eyes. Alex was startled when she saw Shane. "Oh! I didn't see you there!" Alex smiled at him. "Yeah, whatever."

Alex smirked when she saw he was mad. Maybe he did have feelings for her. She hoped he did, at least.


End file.
